1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove used mainly for skiing, playing ice hockey and motorcycling and more particularly it relates to a warmth retention construction for such gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gloves of this type, for example, ski gloves incorporate a heat insulator, such as sponge, disposed between the outer leather wall member and the inner wall member for warmth retention purposes.
In the conventional glove, however, since both the back and palm sides of the glove are provided with a heat insulator (sponge) which is relatively thin and uniform in thickness for warmth retention, particularly the back and fingertips of the glove, which are liable to be subjected to the wind, are not satisfactory in protection against the cold. To increase protection against the cold, it would be effective to increase the thickness of the heat insulator, but this would make it difficult for the user wearing the glove to bend the palm side of the glove when gripping an article (for example, a ski stock) and the sense of gripping the article would be dull.